la mia famiglia e la coppa quattromalandrini
by eridos
Summary: E' una What if.Lily e James non sono morti e Voldemort è stato sconfitto quando Harry era piccolo. Settimo anno ad Hogwarts per Harry e primo per sua sorella Elisabeth. Si terrà un avvenimento importante,il Torneo Tremaghi.
1. Chapter 1

Godrick's Hollow,1\09\1997 h 9.30

CAPITOLO PRIMO:Caotiche partenze e viaggi movimentati

"Harry!Muoviti per favore!Siamo in ritardo!"

"Un attimo mamma!Sto controllando di aver preso tutto per il Quiddich!"

"Quiddich!Possibile che tu e tuo padre pensiate solo a quello?!"-e nel dirlo Lily Potter lanciò di sbieco un'occhiata al marito,ancora intento a fare colazione-"James!anche tu datti una mossa!Prendi le cose di Beth!A proposito,lei dov'è?"

James sorrise:ormai sapeva che prima di ogni partenza Lily diventava a dir poco nevrotica.Quel giorno poi,che entrambi i loro i figli sarebbero partiti per Hogwarts...

"Ho già caricato il suo baule in macchina tesoro...e non preoccuparti per lei...è fuori in giardino col gatto..."

Mentre James rispondeva alla moglie si sentivano delle urla dal piano di sopra:

"Oh uffa!dov'è?!dove l'ho messa!Mamma!Mamma!"

"Ora che c'è Harry?"

"La mia Firebolt!Dov'è?Non la trovo!Non posso andare a scuola senza!"

"L'ho ritirata nell'armadio...e anziché preoccuparti di quello pensa ai tuoi temi di pozioni che sono ancora qui in cucina!"

"Oh mamma!Se non mi fossi accorto che mancava avrei potuto lasciarla a casaPer quanto riguarda i compiti..bè...contando come sono fatti...lasciarli a casa mi risparmia una T! Comunque Snape sarebbe felicissimo di mettermi in punizione e di togliere punti a Grifondoro già il primo giorno di scuola! Perchè togliergli questa immensa soddisfazione?"disse Harry ammiccando al padre che era salito a prendere il suo baule.

"Harry..."una ragazzina dai lunghi capelli rossi e con due occhi color nocciola fece capolino nella stanza del ragazzo

"Dimmi piccola"le rispose il fratello

"Non ti manca mai tutto,la mamma,il papà...quando sei ad Hogwarts?"

"Certo che mi mancano sorellotta...però anche Hogwarts è un po' come una casa...vedrai..starai bene...e poi saremo insieme!"

"Harry...mi prometti una cosa?"

"Tutto quello che vuoi!"

"Vero che per qualsiasi cosa...anche per i compiti..posso venire da te?Sai...è strano...in tutti questi anni che ti ho accompagnato alla stazione ho sognato tanto il momento in cui finalmente sarebbe toccato a me...ma ora mi sento un po'...vuota...è come ...se tutta l'ansia di prima non ci fosse più...è..."

"Indifferenza?Non senti più niente?E' normale Beth...è la prima volta che ti assenti da casa per così tanto tempo...ma non devi aver paura..starai benissimo ad Hogwarts..e poi ci sono io...e c'è anche Daniel!lui è sopravvissuto benissimo al suo primo anno no?"

"Harry...ma tu ci sei solo per quest'anno"

"Beth...ti farai degli amici...e poi sono o non sono il tuo fratellone preferito?!Ti starò vicino..e interverrò se qualcosa non va...ok?"

"Vicino sì...ma non troppo...sai...voglio vivere la mia nuova vita..."rispose Beth tornando combattiva

"Ma certo!e lo farai...e poi,anch'io ho le mie malefatte da compiere,non credi?! Grifondoro deve vincere la coppa di Quiddich!ah vedrai come sono bravo a giocare!Potrai dire a tutti:"ehi!è mio fratello!"Ti guarderò da lontano.Su ora scendiamo prima che la mamma esploda!"

Beth seguì il fratello.Per lui aveva una vera e propria venerazione:nonostante li separassero sei anni erano molto uniti. Harry si rendeva conto di risultare spesso troppo protettivo nei confronti della sorella,ma non poteva farci niente:Elisabeth era così dolce!Avere nei suoi confronti un istinto di protezione era più che naturale.Per il momento riteneva un gran fortuna il non essere più ad Hogwarts quando lei fosse stata più grande.

King's Cross,h.10.30

"Hai visto Lily?Perfetto orario!Ora dobbiamo solo aspettare che arrivino Sirius,Hellen e Daniel!"

"James...Hellen mi ha detto ieri sera che ci saremmo trovati direttamente sul binario.In questo modo, almeno, avremmo evitato di dare troppo nell'occhio ai babbani:cosa difficile da evitare quando si hanno tre bauli,un gufo,una civetta e un gatto nero.Ma soprattutto,cosa impossibile fino a quando tu e Sirius non la smetterete di giocare agli autoscontro coi carrelli.

"Ti ho mai detto che ti amo Evans?"

"Ogni giorno Potter!"e così dicendo Lily si chinò per baciare il marito.

"Se avete finito di tubare direi che potremmo andare."puntalizzò Harry interrompendo le contorsioni amorose dei genitori.Beth sorrise:sì,le sarebbero proprio mancati il papà e la mamma...

Quando la famiglia oltrepassò la barriera tra i binari 9 e 10 James ed Harry presero i bauli per caricarli sul treno.Harry vide alcuni compagni,Ron,Hermione e Ginny dando loro appuntamento sul treno:come ogni anno James approfittava di quel momento per scambiare le ultime parole col figlio.

"Harry...goditi quest'anno!è il tuo ultimo anno ad Hogwarts per cui.."

"Combina tutte le malandrinate che puoi!"lo interruppe Sirius

"Ehi Felpato!Non mettere strane idee in testa a mio figlio...ci penso già io!"

"Ah ecco...appunto...mi pareva strano che fossi diventato serio!anche perchè,mio caro Ramoso,non accetto prediche da uno che ha rischiato più volte l'espulsione!"

"Vah bè...Harry ignoriamolo...ti stavo dicendo di goderti l'anno..e di vincere la coppa di Quiddich..e anche il..ouch Sirius!così mi fai male-l'amico gli aveva appena tirato una gomitata-

"Jamie zitto!niente Harry...te lo dirà Silente questa sera...in ogni caso,ricorda di tenere alto l'onore dei Malandrini!Ora sarà meglio che torni ad occuparmi di mio figlio,prima che Hellen inizi ad urlare che sono un genitore degenere!Harry,hai per caso visto Daniel?"

"Sirius...papà...voi siete due genitori degeneri,comunque no.Non l'ho visto."

"Io sì Sirius.E' andato da Beth..E poi sarei io il genitore degenere eh!figlio ingrato!a dopo Felpato!Comunque Harry,buon anno...e bada a tua sorella...anche se sono certo che se la caverà alla grande!"

"Sì papà,tranquillo!Baderò a Beth,anche se so che se la caverà benissimo,vincerò la coppa di Quiddich,mi beccherò parecchie punizioni e rischierò l'espulsione!"

"Oh bravo ragazzo!così ti voglio!Su ora torniamo dalla mamma!"

Trovarono Lily a conversare con la signora Weasley,Hellen rimproverare Sirius per aver"smarrito"il figlio e Beth parlare con Daniel.

"Tranquilla Beth...sarai anche tu a Grifondoro come tutti noi!Se così non fosse,bè possiamo sempre rapire qualcuno di qualche altra casa e farvi scambiare le divise.Oppure c'è la pozione polisucco..."

"Non te la consiglio Dan-intervenne Harry-soprattutto se devi usare qualcosa di qualche Serpeverde:puzza...e sa di stupido"

"Non è importante la Casa tesoro,importa quello che tu sei.E solo tu puoi decidere che persona vuoi essere.Il Cappello Parlante tiene conto della tua decisione."le disse Lily

"Davvero mamma?"Tutti gli altri se n'erano andati,sapendo che in quel momento Beth avrebbe voluto restare sola con la sua mamma e il suo papà...

"Bè,e in ogni caso-aggiunse James-il Cappello Parlante appena sentirà il nome Potter saprà già dove mandarti...e poi...la mamma ha ragione..non è importante la Casa...è importante quello che tu sei.Se anche dovessi finire a Serpeverde non vuol dire che sei una cattiva persona.Vuol dire che Serpeverde avrà con sé una buona studentessa che non potrà che far migliorare la sua reputazione!Comunque non credo proprio che tu sarai a Serpeverde:c'è un posto da cercatore nella squadra di Grifondoro che ti aspetta,subito dopo il diploma di tuo fratello..."

Lily ringraziò lo spirito del marito:in quei momenti una battuta serviva.Era proprio quello che ci voleva per calmare la sua bambina

"Hai capito piccola?"

E Beth si lasciò coccolare dall'abbraccio del papà e dal bacio della mamma.

"Mi scriverete,vero?"

"Ogni giorno se lo vuoi"risposero in coro Lily e James

"Bè,non proprio tutti i giorni...ma spesso...E poi c'è Harry con me..."

"Giusto..c 'è Harry...e con lui i suoi amici,quindi tienili d'occhio Beth!Mi fido di te!"aggiunse ancora Lily.

"Ci sei sorellotta?allora,pronta a partire?"Harry era arrivato con Ginny,che Lily non mancò di salutare con affetto e James con un caldo sorriso("Eh sì!è proprio la ragazza giusta per mio figlio!"pensava Ramoso).

La rossa locomotiva sbuffò.Dopo gli ultimi saluti e la raccomandazioni i ragazzi salirono tutti a bordo.

"Andrà tutto bene Lily,vedrai..."disse James abbracciando la moglie

"Lo so James...si troverà bene.Piuttosto...cos'è quella cosa di cui parlavate ieri sera tu e Sirius con Silente?"

"Scommetto che Harry te lo dirà molto presto mia cara!"

Così dicendo ,dopo aver salutato i Black,i Potter ritornarono a casa.

"Ehi Beth!vieni a sederti con noi!I miei amici non vedono l'ora di conoscerti!Ho parlato così tanto di te!"

"Davvero Daniel?No,penso che starò con Harry...oppure cercherò qualcuno del mio anno.Non voglio disturbare,sai..."

"Dai Beth!che dici!Tu non mi disturbi,lo sai!Vieni!Entri,guardi che facce hanno,scopri che non ti mangiano..e poi se vedi che hanno istinti di cannibalismo puoi uscire!"e così dicendo l'amico l'aveva trascinata nel suo scompartimento.

Daniel era il suo unico e migliore amico:il figlio di Sirius aveva un anno più di lei e caratterialmente era opposto alla piccola Beth,che faticava a fare amicizia,però i due si erano subito trovati. Erano cresciuti insieme,diventando inseparabili.

Beth voleva davvero fare il viaggio con lui,anche perchè non conosceva nessun altro oltre a lui,suo fratello e i suoi amici e Margaret Longbottom,la sorella di un amico di Harry,che però non aveva ancora visto.Inoltre, non aveva per niente voglia di girare per tutto il treno cercandola.

Allo stesso tempo però aveva la sensazione di essere fuori luogo tra lui e i suoi amici.Scoprì invece che erano ragazzi simpatici che per distrarla un po' le raccontarono dell'estate e diversi aneddoti sull'anno passato.

Dopo un po' di tempo Beth però decise ritornare dal fratello.

Harry occupava uno scompartimento solo con Ginny,dal momento che Ron ed Hermione erano diventati Caposcuola e quindi occupavano lo scompartimento a loro riservato insieme agli altri Prefetti tra cui Neville,Luna e Malfoy,con quella sua amica,la Parkinson.

"Ancora non capisco...sai Ginny?Con che coraggio Silente ha nominato me Capitano di Grifondoro,Ron ed Hermione Caposcuola,(o meglio,con che coraggio ha nominato Ron),Neville,Luna,Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson prefetti!!Voglio dire...in tutti questi anni abbiamo rischiato più volte di distruggergli la scuola con i nostri litigi coi Serpeverde!I punti persi sono tanti quanti quelli guadagnati!Siamo in Punizione noi da Piton e Malfoy e la sua cricca dalla McGranitt una volta a settimana.Wuell'uomo è impazzito...demenza senile...non c'è altra spiegazione!!"

Ginny rideva(ed Harry la guadava estasiato!Come era bella quando rideva così...senza contegno)e doveva ammettere anche lei che le scelte di Silente erano curiose,sì,ma solitamente si rivelavano esatte.

"Sì Harry..magari vuole distruggere la scuola perchè è stanco di cinquecento ragazzini urlanti.Ma,sinceramente. non penso:Silente sa quello che fa. Se vi ha riempito di incarichi così importanti un motivo ci sarà no?Magari vuole solo farci crescere e ritiene che una collaborazione forzata possa essere d'aiuto,anche se non credo che Malfoy voglia collaborare.Piuttosto, perchè non pensi a cosa possa essere quello che hanno accennato tuo padre e Sirius?"

"Non ne ho idea.Dicevano che l'avrei scoperto stasera e Sirius ha fanno accenno all'onore dei Malandrini...qualcosa mi dice che, se ci sono di mezzo loro, sarà divertente!"

"Scusate...posso?"in quel momento le porte dello scompartimento si aprirono ed entrò Beth.

"Ma certo!vieni!"Ginny le fece posto accanto a lei.

"Allora come è questo viaggio?lungo eh?"

Beth si mise a parlare con Ginny.Le piaceva la ragazza di suo fratello,soprattutto per il fatto che non dava mai l'impressione di considerarla una bambina,probabilmente perchè lei stessa era la più piccola della sua famiglia.

Harry sorrise ,guardando fuori dal finestrino.

Le porte si aprirono di nuovo ed entrò Malfoy.

"Bene bene!ma che bel quadretto famigliare!tu devi essere Elisabeth Potter,piccola!"

"Non provare a chiamare mia sorella piccola!e tornatene nello scompartimento dei Prefetti!che ci fai in giro?"

"Ronde Potter,il mio unque come vuoi Potter,mi limiterò a fare i complementi alla Weasley!brava,sei furba!Hai agito proprio bene!Un Potter:Purosangue,ma soprattutto RICCO!"

"Basta così Malfoy!non una parola di più!"

"Altrimenti cosa fai Potter?Chiami la Granger e mi fai togliere un po' di punti?oppure chiami papà?o ti fai aiutare dalla tua sorellina?"

"Harry lascia perdere!Non importa!"urlò Ginny vedendo che Harry stava già tirando fuori la bacchetta.Beth osservava la scena sconvolta.

"stupeficium!"urlò Harry prima che Malfoy potesse reagire,così quello finì a terra.

"Bene Potter!trenta punti in meno a Grifondoro-e così dicendo Draco toccò la sua spilla,come a sottolineare il fatto di essere un Prefetto-cominciamo l'anno nel migliore dei modi.Ora che ci penso potrei anche assegnarvi qualche punizione prima che inizi la scuola...Arrivederci pezzente!Ciao piccola Potter!"e così dicendo uscì.

Harry lo rincorse e lo afferrò per un braccio:"Malfoy!lasciala fuori!Lascia fuori mia sorella!Non provare a toccarla!"


	2. Chapter 2

Magari qualcuno di voi frequenta anche il sito epf:questa fan fiction l'ho pubblicata anche lì,con un altro account(jomarch).Registrandomi su ho dovuto cambiarlo perchè già esistente.

Vi posso assicurare che l'autrice sono realmente io e che non si tratta di plagio.

Vi ringrazio per aver letto,scusatemi per la precisazione.


End file.
